


Different reasons same beliefs

by possumcat_19



Series: Everyday life [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Flint is a roommate, Gliscor is Ash’s good boi, Gliscor is not a bat, M/M, Sorta betaed, aged up ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possumcat_19/pseuds/possumcat_19
Summary: Gliscor hates Volkner.Volkner strongly dislikes the flying scorpion.Ash thinks his plan will work.Spoilers it won’t.
Relationships: Denzi | Volkner/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Everyday life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573195
Kudos: 18





	Different reasons same beliefs

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own these characters all rights to their owners
> 
> Fic based of headcannons

Gliscor was a good Pokémon. It’s trainer always made sure Gliscor knew that.

Gliscor loved its trainer very much, he was in Gliscors eyes the very best. Unlike the short purple hair one.  
Pikachu had always said that Ash treated all his Pokémon except itself the same. 

But It’s trainer always made Gliscor feel special. It’s trainer made training fun, it’s trainer spent time making sure Gliscor understood its moves. It’s trainer made Gliscor feel important, and it’s trainer never ignored it. 

Gliscor wished its trainer would ignore the tall blonde. 

Gliscor has seen other Gligar court each other. The tall blonde was trying to court it’s trainer. This couldn’t stand.  
It’s trainer couldn’t be courted because he had to lead the troop and itself. 

The tall blonde was stopping its trainer from leading the troop properly. Gliscor hates this tall blonde, the tall blonde needed to go.

Volkner would like to say Ash’s Pokémon and him got along. 

Most of them. 

Volkner has tried to befriend the Gliscor, he really has.  
During a date Volkner had maybe brought up Gliscor hating him.  
Ash had laughed.  
Volkner didn’t find it funny, he was trying yet the Pokémon seemed to have it out for him. After Ash had finished laughing he told Volkner what was so funny to him,

“Gliscors one of my friendliest Pokémon on my team”. 

“I have my doubts” was Volkners huffy reply.  
The Pokémon wasn’t so friendly to him. He couldn’t be sure of Flints relationship but he was sure the flying scorpion wasn’t as friendly as his boyfriend believed.

“It’s bitten me!” Volkner shot at Ash 

“Gibble bites me and I’m pretty sure it loves me” was Ash’s response.

“Gibbles are known for biting land sharpedos and all so that’s expected” 

Ash moved to continue,

“Gliscors are fanged sure but they don’t just bite people” Volkner stressed.

Ash hummed at that as they walked, He knew Gliscor was basically a marshmallow. The Pokémon was a crybaby and everyone knew that. Except Volkner apparently. 

“Why don’t you take Gliscor for the afternoon to the tower?” Ash offered, spending one on one time with Pokémon worked with him most of the time.

“That’s a stupid idea, why take a pokemon that hates me into an inclosed space?” Volkner didn’t like the look on Ash’s face. 

“Then you have to deal with each other and work it out!” Was the chipper reason for what was sure to be a disaster.  
For the rest of the walk Volkner tried to protest but Ash was trained in the art of not listening. 

Later that night Ash and Flint were commenting on the horrible tv show that was playing, waiting for Volkner and Gliscor to get home. 

Flint heard it first, the heavy and fast falls of Volkners boots.

“Hey I think Volkners ho-“ before Flint could finish the door slammed open and a pokeball launched into Ash’s face.  
The Pokémon inside flashing out and hiding behind its trainer.

“That beast is a menace!” Hissed the tall blonde

There standing panting in the door way was the man of the moment.  
Falling from his hair were white foam peanuts. 

There was a silent beat before Ash and Flint burst out laughing.

“DONT you laugh that bat of yours threw an open box right onto my head! In the middle of a call with Cynthia”  
if Volkner wanted them to stop laughing he probably shouldn’t have. 

“Ash, Ash please, their in my hair and down my back” Volkner pleaded looking for his boyfriend for help.

“Flint, Flint get the camera!” Was all Ash could wheezed out,  
Volkners hurt face sending him into another fit of laughter.

Clearly those morons weren’t helping.  
All he could do as his boyfriend and best friend lost themselves was glare at the Bain of his afternoon.

Gliscor glared right back, trying not to burst into tears at the dark look the tall blonde was shooting at him.


End file.
